Order of the Silver Hand
The Order of the Silver Hand is the order of paladins created after the First War by Uther the Lightbringer and Archbishop Alonsus Faol. The Order served the Alliance of Lordaeron faithfully during the Second War and much of the victory can be ascribed to their great tenacity and prowess upon the battlefields of the war. =History= Foundation and the Second War The Holy Order of Northshire Clerics, led by Archbishop Alonsus Faol, was devastated during the First War. Seeking to create an order that would suffer less attrition in battle, Faol recruited noble knights to train in the ways of the Light, and members of the priesthood to train in martial combat. In Alonsus Chapel in Stratholme, Uther the Lightbringer was appointed the first of the paladins. He was followed by Saidan Dathrohan, Tirion Fordring and Turalyon, as well as Gavinrad the Dire, a candidate proposed by Lord Anduin Lothar. The Order of the Silver Hand was thus born. The paladins were instrumental in winning the Second War, and the sight of them wielding their mighty warhammers and holy powers gave others inspiration on the battlefield and the home front. Uther and his paladins were truly a sight to behold. Even some of the Alliance's greatest knights and warriors were in awe when they saw them smashing orcs down while healing fallen allies at the same time. Uther was the first paladin known to have manifested his powers on the battlefield and was given the title of "the Lightbringer" by Turalyon. Turalyon himself did not master his powers until after Lothar's death during the Assault on Blackrock Spire, but once he did the orcish army cowered from his blinding light, which shone "brighter than the brightest day". After the war, the Order of the Silver Hand began training new paladins in Stormwind and Ironforge. Arthas Menethil, Prince of Lordaeron, was sworn into the order in a ceremony performed in Stormwind's Cathedral of Light. The Excommunication of Tirion Fordring Several years later, Tirion Fordring's life was saved by the orc Eitrigg. When Eitrigg was later captured by the Alliance, Tirion felt he owed a debt of honor and fought to rescue him. For assaulting Alliance soldiers, Tirion was excommunicated from the Silver Hand and exiled from his lands. His son, Taelan, later joined the Silver Hand. The Third War Many years later, during the Third War the Order would be decimated by the corrupted Prince Arthas Menethil, with the murder of Uther, the destruction of their bastion in Stratholme, and the general fall of Lordaeron. It would be in the wake of the Third War that Tirion Fordring would claim to restore the order in Lordaeron and subsequently merge it with the Argent Dawn and its later form, the Argent Crusade. Fordring's claim, however, is hotly contested by many hard-line conservatives of the order. Those conservative knights cite Tirion's exile from the Silver Hand by Uther as fact enough to disqualify him from having the authority to restore the Order in Lordaeron, thus rendering Tirion's now disbanded chapter as having been a false branch of the Order. Controversy regarding Tirion's Argent Crusade aside, the Silver Hand in Stormwind, and of the Alliance, was relatively unaffected by the events in Lordaeron. Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker serves as the de facto ''head of the Order in Stormwind, although the title of Grand Master remains vacant. Given that Tirion did not take the title of Grand Master when he "succeeded" Uther before forming the Argent Crusade, the title may have been reserved for the Lightbringer alone, or no man has felt themselves worthy enough to take up such a mantle. With the lack a clear Grand Master since the death of Uther the Lightbringer the Order has fractured into several regionally based splinter organizations, from councils to chapters. =Ranks within the Silver Hand= The Silver Hand was conceptualized as a military organization of holy warriors willing to bring the light's will to the Horde. As a result, the initial organization of the Silver Hand was very basic. It had one leader, Uther the Lightbringer, and the leader gave the orders. Said leader took orders from the leader of the Alliance of Lordaeron, being Terenas Menethil II. Following the end of the Second War and the defeat of the Orcish Horde, the Silver Hand went under reformation to bring longevity to its cause in the aftermath. Though the various divisions may have other sorts of rankings amongst themselves, there are only three official ranks of the Silver Hand. Grand Master '''Last held by Uther the Lightbringer.' The Grand Master was the name given to the rank of the leader of the Silver Hand as a whole. Rather than lead just a single chapter or branch, the Grand Master had the authority to order all sects of the Silver Hand, whether it be in battle or organization. This position was held by Lord Uther the Lightbringer since its inception and was originally the only rank within the Silver Hand. Lord Uther, being seen as the model paladin, went unopposed in his assignment as Grand Master. He led the order for several decades following the end of the Second War from the Silver Hand's capitol within Stratholme, though it ultimately fell apart following his death at the hands of his apprentice, Arthas Menethil. Since Uther's death, there has not been a new Grand Master appointed. Attempts to take the seat have been fervently rejected by various Highlords or paladins of the Silver Hand, as many believe there will never be a man able to fill what Uther had made. As a result, council based organizations have largely replaced the need for a central leader, as the remaining Highlords have banded together to organize their branches. Highlords or Lords Highlords/Lords are appointed to branches and chapters of the Silver Hand. They oversee the maintenance of the region they have been appointed to and typically have either many or at least several knights under them. The term Highlord is typically used within the Silver Hand to denote appointed Lords of the Silver Hand who also hold peerage. This is to prevent confusion amongst terms to call a Lord of the Silver Hand, though some ignore this and go by the title of Lord regardless. Highlords/Lords are below the Grand Master and are typically seen as representatives and leaders of their designated region or branch. Many have noted that despite his claims to rebuild Lordaeron, Tirion Fordring did not declare himself Grand Master, rather he took up the mantle of a Highlord instead. Some have used this to denote that even he did not feel it was proper to claim dominion over the entirety of the Silver Hand. Knights Knights of the Silver Hand are the most common members of the order as all members of the Silver Hand are knighted upon their elevation from aspirant. It is customary amongst the paladins of the Silver Hand to also bestow upon a newly knighted paladin a title befitting their virtues. In the example of Sir Uther, he was named the Lightbringer to denote how he would lead the warriors of the Light to bring peace to the war torn lands of Humanity. Though it is typically avoided, paladins may be accidentally granted the same title as another. When in the case of a deceased paladin, this could be seen as a sign of respect and by carrying on the torch they left behind. The only title known to be forbidden to bestow is the Lightbringer, as that was reserved for Uther and bestowed by Turalyon himself. =Council Based Organizations= Some have seen it fit to attempt to organize the split Silver Hand by way of councils. These typically all function in the same manner, with a head speaker and various positions to keep management smooth. The Court of Uther The Court of Uther of the Silver Hand, sanctioned by the Light itself, is an organisation of men and women, those sworn to the Silver Hand outside of the political authority of church. Lead by Sir Tenevus Stromheart, once leader of the Silver Hand Council, the Court of Uther stands as a judicial authority of the Silver Hand and has so, over the course of many years, secured the Light's ambition, regardless of the many new and upcoming groups that seek to secure authority of the Silver Hand. The Court of Uther engages many allies and affiliates that are not directly manageable from what is told regarding the organisations. The Court stands to hold many paladin accountable for their dealings and subsequently able to resist against averate human contact. The Court has continued the traditional legacy of the Silver Hand Council whilst upholding the many hesitations that bring it into question. ((WIP)) The Congregation of the Silver Hand The Congregation of the Silver Hand 'was a Congregation sanctioned by the Council of Bishops to replace the previous Silver Hand Council. The original Congregation of the Silver Hand elected Erich Gottfried Manstein to serve as its first Grand Knight, during which time, the Congregation engaged in numerous campaigns, including what was later known as the Rescue of Turalyon. Sadly, the campaign would end in Lord Manstein's death. Melysa Marwyn was later elected to serve as his replacement after being nominated by then Bishop of Stormwind, Johannes Moorwhelp. Several organizations, either disheartened by Duke Manstein's demise or simply losing faith in the organization as a whole, departed from the Congregation shortly after the final battle that saw Manstein's demise. Marwyn, who sustained a devasting injury during the Siege of Orgrimmar resigned the office on November 9th, 623 K.C. Despite Marwyn adhering perfectly to the rules of order in an effort to make the trasition as seemless as possible, the majority of the Peers refused to wait for additional nominations, defeating the motion to wait one week and pushing a vote to elect a successor, which devolved into chaos and wild accusations of corruption against the Council of Bishops after the Lord Chancellor of the Church was given the floor to clarify the standing of one of the Peers. Having called for order several times, only to be ignored by Lady Seltara and others, Marwyn was unable to lawfully conclude the voting process. Despite numerous claims to the contrary, the Council of Bishops refused to recognize the vote, citing that Tanya Seltara and her supporters had acted out of parliamentary order. In light of the accusations of corruption made against the Council of Bishops by Seltara and her supporters and after threats of excommunication and other reprimand seemed to have litle effect, the Council of Bishops issued an act for the universal dismissal and suspension of the Congregation of the Silver Hand on November 10th, 623 K.C. Marwyn penned a letter to the Council of Bishops the next morning, taking personal responsibility for the controversial session and expressing her desire to see the Congregation reborn. Unwilling to acknowledge the decision of the Council of Bishops, Lady Tanya Seltara, Lord Zephon Carhagen, and those who supported them continued to meet in the form of the the Independent Paladin Assembly. Following his election, Archbishop Caspius rewrote the Constitution of the Congregation, which was promulgated on 1 March, 624K.C. at Tyr's Hand, Lordaeron and the Congregation was officially reinstated by the Council of Bishops as the 'Reformed Congregation of the Silver Hand. Caspius appointed Melysa Marwyn to serve as Grand Master of the Congregation and elections for congregational officers were held immediately after Marwyn took her oath of office.' '''Following Caspius' tenure, Alonsus agreed to respect all appointments regarding the Order of the Silver Hand. Led by the Bishop of the Silver Hand, Lilith Sahl Olethos and Grand Master, Melysa Marwyn-Ashvale, the Reformed Congregation served as a body by which veteran paladins and all loyal members of the Order come together in the effort to uphold the honour and Code of the Silver Hand. The Congregation planned under its prefect to act as a nearly non-council. With the approval of the new Archbishop, the leadership made a number of necessary changes to the Congregation in the effort to transform it into a more effective body. In an effort to do so, the Grand Master cut meetings almost entirely in favor of training sessions and military action. Her vision was very popular with the majority of paladins. After a number of internal conflicts, the Archbishop decreed that the title of Grand Master, which proved much too divisive for usage in a universal Silver Hand, would not return to usage as it had been under Caspius. In the wake of this, the Council of Bishops, charge led by Allrick Antonius, suspended the Congregation with a nearly unanimous margin (with the exception of Alonsus II). Despite His Holiness's staunch disagreements with the Council of Bishops on the matter of the Congregation of the Silver Hand, the Archbishop has promised not to overwrite the Council's decision until he can ensure that reasonable efforts are made to address the concerns they voiced. The Congregation has since been the largest organization representing Alliance paladins on the face of the globes. Paladins from the world over gather at the congregational meetings and fight in holy wars ordained by the Congregation's main assembly. The Congregation has condemned the leaders of the Court of Uther for usurpation. The Independent Paladin Assembly The Independent Paladin Assembly was as the name implies, an independent collection of Paladins that have separated themselves from the Council of Bishops and the Church. Formed after the Congregational Schism, an event which shattered and suspended the First Congregation of the Silver Hand, it was lead by Protector Tanya Seltara who was supported by several other independent paladins including Duke Zephon Carhagen of the Raven Duchy. While not publicly spoken of, there is still much controversy surrounding the IPA, although the organization has resolved its anxiety with the Holy Church and reformed within the Congregation of the Silver Hand (current) as a Independent Paladins Chapter. The Silver Hand Council For a time the Order was held together by an organization known as the Silver Hand Council, a conglomerate of persons and organizations who represented the interests of the Paladins of the greater order. Eventually, as a result of in-fighting between Chancellor Tenevus Stromheart the Silver Hand Council Disbanded and soon after reformed under new leadership. Now lead by Chancellor Meinas Highcastle the Council continues to function in many ways as it once did, albeit with far less energy and publicity. Since its reincarnation, the Council has also refused to accept the supremacy of the Church in relation to the dealings of the Order of the Silver Hand, preferring autonomy, and, as such, as been branded as a rogue organization by the Council of Bishops. =Chapters= Following the end of the Second War and many of the human nations returning to their own affairs, the Order became separated. In order to better facilitate teaching and induction of new paladins, the order devised chapters specific to each region where the Silver Hand could be found. The Argent Silver Hand ''Last led by Tirion Fordring Simply referred to as The Silver Hand by its members, Tirion Fordring set out to revitalize the order in the north following the death of his son Taelan on the outskirts of Hearthglen. Working alongside the Argent Dawn, this chapter of the Silver Hand was largely unseen until the first assault on Naxxramas. After which, they once again faded into obscurity. They finally came to light with the siege on Light's Hope Chapel, where the devout came to the defense of the Argent Dawn against the Scourge. Controversy came from Highlord Fordring's proclamation that it was the Silver Hand reborn in Lordaeron, which many believed he had no right to claim due to his banishment. Due to his inactivity in its early days, many ignored it as an old man attempting to restore his name. Under Highlord Fordring, he ordered this branch merged with the Argent Dawn, forming the Argent Crusade under Highlord Fordring and the leaders of the Argent Dawn. Due to the merge, this branch has been officially disbanded. Stormwind's Chapter of the Silver Hand Led by Grayson Shadowbreaker The main chapter of Stormwind was founded shortly after the Second War ended and the rebuilding of Stormwind began. A large amount of Stormwind's knights under Anduin Lothar later became paladins, including General Turalyon, one of Lothar's allies and friends. Stormwind's chapter has thrived even following the downfall of Lordaeron's chapter and the Third War and serves as the primary chapter of teaching within the Silver Hand. It is led by Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker and is recognized as the central chapter of the Silver Hand, having replaced Lordaeron's chapter in that regard. As such, many look to Lord Shadowbreaker as the leader of the Silver Hand proper, though he has not taken the mantle of Grand Master nor has he attempted to extend his sphere of influence. Silver Hand Chapter Led by Tenevus Stromheart A subsection was founded by Lord Tenevus Stromheart shortly after his removal from the office of Chancellor of the Silver Hand Council, the Silver Hand Chapter has quickly grown into one of the largest, if not 'the '''largest, chapters in all the Eastern Kingdoms. Although the Chapter is often accused of wavering from many orthodox principles, such as the acceptance of non-paladins and priests into the ranks of the order as auxiliaries and Lord Stromheart's current claim to the title of Grand Master, the Chapter remains one of the most steadfast and easily recognizable holy organizations within the southern lands. Order of Saint Isaac ''Led by Maxen Montclair Founded after the Kingdom of Stormwind was liberated at the end of the Orcish Wars, the Order of Saint Isaac is a subsection of Stormwind's chapter based in the Duchy of Westridge. The order lost a number of its Paladin-Knights during a failed charge on Lordaeron City during the Third War, but has since rebounded. Knights of Virtue (Clergy of the Holy Light) Led by Alonsus Secundus Despite the desolation that the Order faced during the Rise of Darkness, the operation of the paladins of the Cathedral of Light in the Diocese of Stormwind remained uninterrupted. From there, under the leadership of the Archbishop, they led the Silver Hand Revival. The paladins at the Cathedral are grizzled, war-like, and orthodox, but have also grown rather bookish. The cathedral paladins act as guardians of the church and teachers to the new generation of paladins as the most gallant holy paladin detachment in the south. Order of Saint Uther Disbanded The Order of Saint Uther is an organization dedicated fiercely to the resurrection and proper maintenance of the Order of the Silver Hand as a result of the disgraces committed against the Holy institution founded by Uther the Lightbringer. Founded on May 5th 624 K.C. by Master Paladin, Sir Ivay Osrana, the Order is still in it's infancy, though not without strong support from other veteran Knights of the Silver Hand. The Order adheres strictly to the ideals and practices of the original Order of the Silver Hand and will not suffer corruption within its ranks. The order is presently led by Ivay Osrana, and is quite often referred to by many as a tried and true representation of the Order as Uther himself would have kept it, where others have made several changes to conduct and code. Order of Triumph Disbanded The Order of Triumph is a a sub-section of the 226th Regiment, based primarily in Kalimdor. It was created shortly after the regiments reposting to spread the message of the Holy Light across the distant lands of Kalimdor. It's ranks are steadily growing as more soldiers are posted to the 226th Regiment. The Order's paladins are pushed to the limit when it comes to training so they won't fail when they are needed in the horde-controlled Kalimdor. Stromgarde's Chapter of the Silver Hand Arathi was one of the first to take up the banners of the Silver Hand during the Second War, with many Arathi knights quickly taking their oaths and being brought into the fold. When the Second War ended and Strom pulled out of the Alliance, most knights of Stromgarde returned home to the Arathi Highlands. It was here where they established their chapter fully within the city. With the Sanctum as their base, the chapter continued fervently along with the rest of the Silver Hand's people, instructing and bringing the light's word to the area. When Thoras Trollbane was assassinated and Stromgarde Keep besieged and mostly taken over, a large number of Stromgarde's paladins remained vigilant. Thanks to these light blessed warriors, the Sanctum and one of the districts of Stromgarde remained in Arathi hands. When Stromgarde rejoined the Grand Alliance it also brought forth a bit of sanctuary within the war torn city. A newly-created branch in Stromgarde known as the Order of the Crimson Fist took form after the hard work and dedication of Lady Melysa Marwyn. The chapter was comprised entirely of paladins, priests, monks, and aspirants from the Arathi Highlands and was based from the Sanctum of Stromgarde. With many of its members either dead, or scattered throughout Alliance lands in the aftermath of the March on the Highlands, the Order of the Crimson Fist was disbanded in June of 624 K.C. The Blazing Dawn Led by Binor Dungalion. The Blazing Dawn is an independent order founded and led by Sir Binor Dungalion of Stromgarde. Its purpose is to uphold the Three Virtues and the traditional teachings of the Order of the Silver Hand, and to train Knights who are worthy of the legacy of Uther the Lightbringer. The Blazing Dawn is a roaming order, dedicated to providing aid where it is most needed as dictated by their code of service. Lordaeron's Chapter of the Silver Hand Most prominent branch led by William Glendover Possibly one of the most debated sections of the Silver Hand is Lordaeron's Chapter. Founded as the original chapter of the Silver Hand by Grand Master Uther the Lightbringer, Lordaeron's chapter has been the point of controversy amongst many of its former people and of light worshipers. The Chapter was officially disbanded twice, once by the traitor prince Arthas Menethil, though this was later undone by his father King Terenas Menethil, and for the second and perhaps last time by the order men themselves when they banded together with the remaining armies of the Kingdom of Lordaeron in order to form the Scarlet Crusade. Since its disbandment, many have risen claiming to have revived the order. For the longest time, one of those who claimed such things was the former lord of Hearthglen, Tirion Fordring. Though many backed Tirion's claim, there were just as many who opposed it as the former lord was exiled for having rescued the orc, Eitrigg. Regardless of this however, Lord Fordring's paladins later merged with the Argent Dawn to create the Argent Crusade, effectively ending yet another rebirth of the chapter. The Kingdom of Lordaeron Restored, under claimant Madelynne I, has attempted to revive the order as well. However, there have been many detractors from this rebirth just as Lord Fordring’s. The chapter was initially led by Jorn Buzan until he was forced to step down. Lacking a leader for some time, Madelynne I offered the position to Darion Blackmorn of Wolf's Crossing. Although sometimes accused of having greater loyalty to Lordaeron than to the Church, the Northern order functioned with a high level of activity and strength for some time under Blackmorn's leadership as Highlord. Blackmorn resigned and withdrew his support for Madelynne I after the battle of Edenfield. Feeling betrayed by his former allies, he then closed off his borders to Blackmarsh. The position of Highlord was later given to Sir Theodore Varill. Sir Varill led the order effectively for sometime, though he eventually retired from the position to take up stewardship of Ravenwood following the death of Throstan Andro. They are now currently led by Duke William Glendover of White Haven. Gilneas' Chapter of the Silver Hand Most prominent branch led by Cedrec Delcarn Despite Gilneas' strong light worship and the present of their own grand cathedral, Gilneas never had an official chapter formed within its borders. During the Second War, King Genn Greymane put forward several of Gilneas' finest knights, as the other nations did, for paladin candidates. As with many religious knights, it was during this time that some Gilnean knights became paladins. However, due to the construction of the Greymane Wall an official chapter was never established within Gilneas due to a lack of communication with the knights beyond the wall. Due to this, Gilnean paladins are few as the nation boasted one of the smaller populations of knights prior to the wall to begin with thanks to Gilneas' token support of the Alliance. The town of Gregor's Crossing was known to host what was possibly the closest thing to a chapter in Gilneas. Led by Lord Xavier Gregor, who was made a Knight of the Silver Hand during the Second War. Along with two of his companions, the trio established a Chapel within Lord Gregor's town. There, they trained a small amount of paladins and kept the community alive, amongst them was Lord Gregor's own son, the now lord Adrian Gregor. Since Gilneas' inclusion into the Alliance, more and more men and women of Gilneas have sought out the honor of becoming a paladin, to fight the undead and avenge the fallen. One of the more sizable populations of Gilnean paladins still remains in the Ashen Coast, namely Gregor's Crossing. Following the failure of the Silver Hand council and Congregation of the Silver Hand to properly over see the training of new Gilnean paladins, the Order of the Onyx Knights was formed by the members of the Blades of Greymane to facilitate the official training of paladins within the Kingdom. Bishop Melchiz Tzedeck has put forward his support to help the prospect paladins and ordain them when the time comes. They are currently based out of the isle of Beau's Tooth and have become a strong force of the light in Gilneas. Alterac's Chapter of the Silver Hand Alterac may have hosted several knights of the Silver Hand prior to their betrayal during the Second War, though it is unknown if many still live. Prince Aliden Perenolde was reported having been a paladin prior to his death and Hath's Vigil boasted a small population of Alteraci paladins before its destruction. Despite this, there was never a chapter established in Alterac as most paladins in the region would have been able to access Lordaeron's far more established chapter with little issue. Alterac Silver Hand (The Citrine Eagle) Led by Zaria R. Blackmoore Though in recent times, through the pressing forces of Alteraci nationalists, and the guiding hand of Zaria R. Blackmoore, a new chapter had arisen from the traitorous kingdom of Alterac. Within the township of Strahnbrad, the Alterac Silver Hand (also known as The Citrine Eagle) seek to prove to the forces of the Eastern Kingdoms that the once traitor kingdom can arise anew in the glory of the light, and show those who doubt them their intentions are pure. Under the guidance of various influences, the Alterac Chapter has slowly risen as the strongest and most prominent force within the Alterac Mountains. With the aid of those noble souls who wish to assist them, the chapter has taken to charity and humanitarian work, including the Adopt-A-Pet Charity Program. The once small and simple Chapter continues to grow and further branch out from the Silver Hand, hosting any would-be partisan who would hear the call of the Citrine Eagle. In spite of misunderstandings of recent, the chapter remains strong. Knights of Perenolde Led by Nathaniel Halliway A group of holdouts lingered in the Alterac Mountains long after their King was disposed. Wayward paladins, priests, and individuals strong in faith all banded together in contrast with the Alterac Syndicate and sought to forge a better future for themselves in their old home. There they waited for thirty years for a Perenolde to return to the throne. These nationalists believe themselves to be the true blood of Alterac, and have long since worked alongside the denizens of the land, whomever they might be. Currently they are in a small power struggle with The Citrine Eagle for their mixing of cultures and races; as well as the Citrine Eagle's more brute tactics against the natural entities of Alterac or - now native beings. This faction of Alteraci holy men and women has recently been subject to a splinter within their order, a camp under the leadership of Johanna Welkes has since claimed loyalty to the Citrine Eagle, and has become a major player in disposing the Knights of Perenolde. Dalaran's Chapter of the Silver Hand No known leader Despite Dalaran keeping very strong ties with the rest of the human nations, no chapter was ever established in the region. This is mostly due to the population of Dalaran being one of the less devout areas, with focus mostly on study instead of religion. Prospect knights had no issues leaving home to join Lordaeron's chapter. Though it is not unheard of for a Dalaran born paladin it is thought of as a rarity. Ironforge's Chapter of the Silver Hand Led by Valgan Highforge One of the longer lived chapters in Azeroth, Ironforge's chapter traces its lineage as far back as most chapters. It is unknown who founded the Ironforge chapter but it is currently led by Valgan Highforge. The knights of this stout order are perhaps one of the most populace chapters, as the dwarven people make up a large portion of the Silver Hand's membership. They are based mostly out of the Hall of Mysteries within the mighty city of Ironforge. Kul Tiras' Chapter of the Silver Hand Little to nothing is known about the chapter of the Silver Hand within Kul Tiras. Kul Tiran paladins were quite common during the Second War. With Kul Tiras being relatively unscathed by most world events, the chapter has flourished on it's own with little issue, its knights still being seen amongst the front lines of the Grand Alliance forces. The little known Order of the Silver Anchor has declared to be a branch of the Silver Hand in Kul Tiras, though many outside of the region have heard little from it. Quel'Thalas' Chapter of the Silver Hand Most prominent branch led by Alwynen Dawnwrath As of mid-year in 624 K.C., word has circulated of a possible branch of the Thalassian chapter of the Silver Hand in the works, spearheaded by Alwynen Dawnwrath, whose recent resurgence after vanishing post-Theramore may be a sign of things to come. The Blood Knight Order Blood Knights led by Liadrin Little is known or is left of the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas' chapter of the Silver Hand. Though high elven paladins were not unheard of, as with the people the chapter remained mostly to it's self. The chapter was obliterated when Quel'Thalas was invaded and destroyed by Arthas and the Scourge to revive the necromancer Kel'thuzad. In it's place amongst the Sin'dorei people now stands the Order of Blood Knights, which began as a bastardization of the order of the Silver Hand as the elves' exposure to fel corruption caused becoming a paladin to be extremely difficult. With the restoration of the Sunwell, it has become possible for Blood elves to re-establish themselves as paladins, with the Order's matriarch, Liadrin, even returning to a more light based path. However, despite this the Blood Knights are not considered a part of the Silver Hand. Quel'dorei remnant paladins have largely been absorbed into other chapters, though a small number still identify primarily as Paladins of the Quel'thalas chapter. Likewise, several latterly-trained Blood Knights have begun to campaign for the recognition of their redeemed order as a legitimate component of the Order, though the majority have no such desire. Category:Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Holy Church Organizations Category:Orders of Knighthood